onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 324
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 439 (p. 2-19) Chapter 440 (p. 2-10) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Chopper | rating = 9.9 | rank = 6 }} "Circling Bounties! The Hometowns Dance as the Ship Advances!" is the 324th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Thousand Sunny finally gets its name and the Straw Hat Pirates make their getaway from Vice Admiral Garp as their hometowns get word of their new bounties. Long Summary Usopp is finally reconciled with the Straw Hat Pirates and has been pulled on-board their new ship. But they remain under attack from Vice Admiral Garp. Franky orders Zoro to furl up the sails so he can fire up a secret escape mechanism. But before they get underway, Franky insists they name the ship first. Luffy comes up with a bunch of odd, unsuitable animal combinations. Franky says the name should be based on the masthead, which is shaped vaguely like a lion's head, though most at Galley-La Company "mistook" it for a sunflower. Iceburg and Franky agreed that it was suitable for the future ship of the King of the Pirates. Iceburg is inspired, envisioning a ship that can brightly cross a thousand seas like the Sun. He therefore suggested the name Thousand Sunny. The crew ignores Franky's lion-based name idea and go with Iceburg's idea instead. Franky goes below deck to power up his escape device, remarking that Water 7 will disappear from view momentarily. Luffy calls out to his grandfather and says they are leaving now. He says his goodbye to Koby, but still doesn't know Helmeppo's name. He whacks away one last cannonball from Garp telling him it's no use which infuriates Garp who has to be held back by Helmeppo. Luffy then proclaims his thanks to Iceburg, Galley-La and the Franky Family, but he's too far away for them to hear him. Garp then gets out a comically-enormous cannonball and swings it at the Thousand Sunny. Just as the crew think they're all going to die, Franky's "Miracle Emergency Acceleration Device" fires: Coup de Burst! Powered by three barrels of cola, the Thousand Sunny launches into the air suddenly, getting away. Everyone on Garp's ship is surprised, even Aokiji. Garp almost looks pleased at his grandson's escape, and starts laughing remarking "Not bad Luffy." As the Straw Hats sail off in the sky, Usopp remembers the flying sensation from when the Going Merry flew up the Knock Up Stream to Skypiea. Franky boasts that the soul of the Going Merry lives on in the Thousand Sunny. There's not a thing that Merry could do that the new ship cannot. Back at Water 7, Oimo and Kashi are seen assisting the rebuilding process. The Franky Family frets a bit because they're out of food, but Iceburg comes to their aid, giving them jobs at Galley-La. Word begins to spread about the new bounties for the Straw Hats. Smoker gets the new wanted posters from Tashigi after a pirate bust. He says other pirates will start to defer to the Straw Hats now, and vows he will crush Luffy when they reach the New World. On the Baratie, Zeff immediately recognizes the terrible composite sketch made of Sanji. His former fellow chefs all laugh at it. Regardless, his poster replaces Luffy's at the center of the restaurant, and they use it as a selling point, that the restaurant is Sanji's home. Back at Foosha Village, the villagers once more rejoice at Luffy's growing infamy. Woop Slap is again annoyed by the raucous partying. Makino likes his crew, especially his "cute pet". Woop Slap is annoyed that an enemy of the World Government came from Foosha, and wonders what Garp is doing about it. He also wonders if Dadan knows about Luffy's recent actions. At Syrup Village, the Usopp Pirates and Kaya instantly recognize Sogeking as Usopp. The rest of the village doesn't believe it, however. Kaya goes back to her medical studies so she can be ready if Usopp needs to be healed if/when he returns. The boys say they'll beat Usopp up if he ever hurts Kaya. At Shimotsuki Village, Koushirou admits to his pupils that he taught Zoro how to fight, but swears he didn't teach Zoro how to be a pirate. Now all the kids want to be pirates in addition to great fighters. He doesn't mind too much, as long as Zoro keeps kendo at his heart. At Cocoyashi Village, Genzo is irate at Nami's wanted poster, yet has it blown up behind his desk. Nojiko sates him by pointing out Nami's expression, saying it's proof that Luffy has indeed not taken away her smile. At the Sakura Kingdom, Dalton calls Dr. Kureha down from her castle, and shows her the latest wanted posters for the Straw Hats. Dalton is certain the Marines are mistaken about Chopper's measly 50 bounty. Dr. Kureha is just happy that she gets to see him again. At Alabasta, Igaram, Chaka, Pell and King Cobra are shocked that Nico Robin, "Miss All Sunday" of Baroque Works, is now affiliated with the Straw Hats. They are concerned that Vivi will not take this news well, but she already knows, and doesn't care. She trusts Luffy's decisions even if nobody ever understands his motives. Yet again, they are surprised by the princess' maturity. At Baltigo, a yet-unseen island on the Grand Line, the Revolutionary Army discusses a successful coup at Centaurea in South Blue. Their leader, "Revolutionary" Dragon, sees the stack of wanted posters for the Straw Hats. It's noted that the Marines made the entire crew wanted due to the events at Enies Lobby. His associates mention Luffy's relation to Garp, apparently unaware of their leader's relation to both men. Dragon believes his son's exploits will get more people to question the World Government, and welcomes the day when they will finally meet. Back on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats celebrate the returns of Usopp and Robin; their new shipwright, Franky; and their new ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Iceburg names the ship, the Thousand Sunny. *In Foosha Village, the smaller sign just above the door of the bar is incorrectly spelled as parts bar, not partys bar. *As Luffy is drinking his drink, his usual red and blue outfit is shown. In the next scene, he is wearing his Galley-La outfit. *When Dalton is talking to Kureha, his beard disappeared and then re-appeared. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 324 de:Meguru Tehaisho! Kokyō wa odoru Fune wa susumu!